The Legend of the Moonlight Warrior
by Zazelle
Summary: A story about a boy who's faith is about to change drastically. He has the power to destroy, but also the power to protect. How does he bear that faith?
1. Character Profiles

NAME: Zeo Mboko  
AGE: 17  
DOB:August 29th 2113 CE  
NICKNAME: Z

APPEARANCE:  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Pale green  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight:100 lbs

CLOTHING:  
Informal: A white jogging outfit, White Hat and White shoes with a black belt.  
Special occasion: Blue uniform with tie and Hat

WEAPON: Stick

LIMIT BREAK: Learned: Howling Strike

Not learned: Spirits of the Earth, Bless of Goddess, Moonlight Butterfly, Full Moon(Moon Warrior form + Full Moon Staff)

--Howling Strike: Summons a wolf who's howl damages 2 opponents and confuses them.  
--Spirits of the Earth: Damages all opponent with spirits of departed souls. Zeo's Stick start glowing and then spirits flies around him and strikes the enemy with a heavy light.  
--Bless of Goddess: Heals all allies, revives dead ones, heals all abnormal statuses, protects and gives Regen to all allies  
--Moonlight Butterfly: unbelievably strong. Damages all opponents with non-elemental attacks. Zeo holds his Stick in the air and then the moon comes. Moonlight shines on the tip of the stick which creates a Giant Butterfly that rushes towards the enemies.

Ultra Limit Break:

Full Moon: The Full Moon comes and Zeo transforms into a werewolf. He rushes towards the enemy and slashes and bites them. He then jumps on a hill and gathers moonlight. After gathering the energy needed, He shoots a Giant beam of Moonlight towards all enemies, doing even MORE damage than Moonlight Butterfly.

SPECIAL ABILITY:  
Lunar Skills: Learned: Lunar Wolf, Lunar Beam

Not learned: Moon Stone, Star Dust, Moonlight, Moonlight Twister, Lunar Cry  
--Lunar Wolf: A wolf made of moonlight rushes towards the enemy, doing lethal damage.  
--Lunar Beam: A beam of moonlight shoots out of Zeo's stick towards one enemy.  
--Moon Stone: Zeo throws a Moon Stone at the enemy. After touching the ground, it explodes in a huge Moonlight. Damage depends on Monster's level. The higher the level, the more damage it does.  
--Star Dust: Star Dust is sprayed to the enemy, who lets them sleep.  
--Moonlight: Heals all allies with Moonlight.  
--Moonlight Twister: A huge twister of Moonlight damages all opponents.  
--Lunar Cry: Summons a Lunar Cry which does lethal damage to all enemies.

MAGIC: Holy, Lightning, Summon

SUMMONS: Magus Sisters, Madeen, Ixion, Doomtrain and Angelus (A Seraphim with the element of wind)

Angelus' Limit Break: Heavens Tornado

DISTINGUISHING FEATURES: Has a huge Tattoo of his parents on his back and one from the moon on his left arm.

SOCIAL BEHAVIOUR: Very Friendly and a very powerful ally. Can be your worst nightmare if he is your enemy because of his Moonlight Butterfly.

WEAKNESSES: Horses, Dogs and kids

BIO: Zeo had a hard life in the past, and it's because of that that he's become so strong. He always relies on his friends, and will protect even if it means dying trying to save them.

WEAPON LIST:

Wolf Controller: Teaches Blake "Howling Strike"  
Earth Stick: Teaches Blake "Spirits of the Earth"  
Hera's Kiss: Teach Blake "Bless of Goddess"  
Moon Stick: teaches Blake "Moonlight Butterfly"

Ultimate Weapon: Full Moon: Teaches Blake: "Full Moon"(when he gets his Moonlight Warrior form)

EQUIPMENT

Wolf Controller

Heaven's Bracelet of Wind: Symbol of Angelus. Absorbs Wind. Gives Zeo Auto-Haste

NAME: Stephania Santiego  
AGE: 17  
GENDER: Female  
DOB: January 15, 2113 CE  
NICKNAMES: Steph, Sword Mage

APPEARANCE  
Height: 5'00"  
Weight: 115 lbs  
Hair: Long, blond ponytailed hair  
Eyes: Cobalt Blue

CLOTHING  
Informal: Purple Skirt, long white socks (like those Asian School girls), Pink top, Pale Green shoes and a Red Belt.  
Special Occasion: Long rainbow colored dress. Puts her hair like Princess Lea from Star Wars.  
Weapon: Twin Short Blades( Like Paines Sword only Smaller)

LIMIT BREAKS: Ophanim Swordswoman(Transforms into an 8-winged angel with Twin Short Blades):

Learned: Heaven's Blade

Not learned: Cherubim Combo Slash, Seraphim Cross Beam, Strike of Ophanims, Archangel Double Swing, Heaven's Fury

Ultra Limit Break:

Wrath of Nature: Stephania crouches and starts praying. Leaves fly around her, flowers start appearing and blooming, animals gather, the battle field changes into a wonderful field with a lot of fauna and flora. After that, everything starts shining and gathers into a huge ball above Stephania. Then Stephania stands up, puts her swords in the air, pulling the energy into her. Then she transforms into pure light and rushes towards the enemy, hitting him 14 times. On the 15th hit, she unleashes a huge beam out of her body towards the enemy, pulverizing them.

SPECIAL ABILITY:  
Sword Magic:  
-- Thunder Blade(learned)  
-- Water Blade(learned)  
--Earth Blade(learned)  
-- Holy Blade  
--Air Blade  
--Ice Blade  
-- Leaf Blade  
-- Meteor Blade  
-- Chaos Blade  
-- Gravity Blade  
-- Fire Blade  
-- Flare Blades  
-- Poison Blades  
-- Sleep Blades  
-- Stone Blades  
-- Stop Blades  
-- Sword Dance  
-- Thunderstorm  
-- Tsunami Blade  
-- Leaf Storm  
-- Earthquake  
-- Heavenly Blade  
-- Snowstorm  
-- Firestorm  
-- Tornado Blade  
-- Poison Explosion

Magic: Nature, Summon

SUMMONS: Knights of Rounds, Kjatta, Shiva, Chiara (Queen of Autumn Leaves, Element: Nature), Eden

Chiara's Limit Break: Solar Beam

DISTINGUISHING FEATURES: Always wear a Black glove on her left hand, hiding her scar.

SOCIAL BEHAVIOUR: A reliable force who will never abandon her friends in a middle of a battle.

WEAKNESSES: Music and pain

BIO: Stephania has always been cheerful in her life, never letting sadness into her heart. She doesn't talk much about her past.

WEAPON LIST

Heaven's Blades: Teaches Stephania "Heaven's Blade"  
Twin Blades of Cherubim: Teaches Stephania "Cherubim Combo Slash"  
Seraphim's Wrath: Teaches Stephania "Seraphim's Cross Beam"  
Azurewrath: Teaches Stephania "Strike of Ophanims, Archangel Double Swing"  
Heaven's Fury: Teaches Stephania "Heaven's Fury"

Ultimate Weapon: Wrath of Nature: Teaches Stephania " Wrath of Nature"(when she gets her Princess of Nature form)

EQUIPMENT

Heaven's Blades

Natural Cure: Symbol of Chiara(Hairpin). Gives Stephania Auto-Regen + absorbs Nature

NAME: Hunter Simons  
AGE: 16  
GENDER: Male  
DoB: February 20th, 2114 CE  
NICKNAME: Hunter-kun, Hunsim

APPEARANCE  
Height:6'00"  
Weight: 125 lbs  
Eyes: Brown(good side),Yellow (Dark Side)  
Hair: Blue(good Side), Purple(Dark Side)

CLOTHING:

Informal: Ninja Suit(Good Side), Demon Robe(Dark Side)

Special Occasion: Black Smoking with cape.

WEAPON: Giant Ninja Star(Good Side),Flying Giant Ninja Star(Dark Side)

LIMIT BREAKS: Good: Ninja Skills:

Learned: Double Star

Not Learned: Solar Cannon, Ultimate Protection, Ying Yang Explosion, Heart of Tiger, Meteor Mash

Dark: Hell Skills: Hell's Inferno, Flaming Cerberus, Meteor of Destruction, Dark Heaven, Satan's Fury

Ninja Skills:  
--Double Star: Throws two Giant Ninja Stars(1 real, 1 Holographic) at 2 enemies.  
--Solar Cannon: Ninja Star transforms in Cannon and charges with solar energy and then shoots a Huge Beam of Solar energy at all opponents.  
--Ultimate Protection: A huge lights comes out of the sky. Casts Protect, Shell and Reflect on all Allies.  
--Ying Yang Explosion: Environment becomes dark. Hunter jumps in the air. Makes the Ying Yang Signs with his hands that appears under all enemies. Moves his hand and then the sign explodes.  
--Heart of Tiger¨: Powerful blow. Environment becomes Space and Hunter begins a slash all opponents in a shadow fight. Throws his Giant Ninja Star and jumps in the air. At the end makes a Tiger symbol and then a Beam with the form of a Tiger shoots at the enemies.

Ultra Limit Break:

Meteor Mash: The sky turn dark, and stars starts to appear everywhere around Hunter and his enemies. Hunter throws his Ninja Star into the air, which starts shining, like a huge star. Then meteors rain down on the enemy, hitting them several times. On the last hit, an asteroid appears, falls onto the enemy and explodes in a huge explosion, doing severe damage on the enemy. After the explosion, the battle field returns.

Dark: Hell Skills:  
--Hell's Inferno: Surrounds its enemies with 100,000 Degrees Flames.  
--Flaming Cerberus: Summons a 250 degrees Flaming Cerberus that hits all opponent with heavy flames. Fights at your side.  
--Meteor of Destruction: Hits all opponents with a meteor that destroys everything in its path.  
--Dark Heaven: Summons the Dark Heaven. A huge Dark Tornado light comes and damages the enemies with pure darkness.  
--Satan's Fury: Very powerful. Flames comes around Hunter and the ground starts shaking. He shoots a huge beam of Darkness that explodes on impact. Then you see the Earth and a Dark Beam coming out of it. Then you see it explode and then you see the enemies falling on the ground having great damage.

MAGIC: Good Side: All Elemental magic, Summon  
Dark Side: Dark Magic and Non-elemental magic, Dark Summon.

SUMMONS: Good Side: Valefor, Anima, Ramuh, Neo Bahamut, Sisters(Two Mermaids with the power of thunder and water.)

Sister's Limit Break: Thunderstorm Tsunami

Dark Side: Dark Valefor, Dark Ramuh, Dark Neo Bahamut, Dark Sisters, Dark Anima

DISTINGUISHING FEATURES:  
Has a dark side

SOCIAL BEHAVIOUR: Because of his dark side, Hunter has a hard time making friends, fearing that when he decides to tell them about his dark side and his grueling past, they might abandon him.

WEAKNESSES: his dark side, friends

BIO: Hunter's past is gruesome and because of that he never told anyone about it. He sometimes has nightmares about it.

WEAPON LIST

Giant Ninja Star: Teaches Hunter "Double Star"

Solar Star: Teaches Hunter "Solar Canon"

Four Points of Judgment: Teaches Hunter "Ultimate Protection"

Ying Yang Protector: Teaches Hunter "Ying Yang Explosion"

Heart of Tiger: Teaches Hunter "Heart of Tiger"

Ultimate Weapon: Meteor Masher: Teaches Hunter "Meteor Mash"(When he gets his Space Ninja form)

EQUIPMENT

Giant Ninja Star

Belt of Tsunami of Thunder: Symbol of Sisters. Absorbs Water and Thunder+ gives Hunter Auto-Potion

NAME: Murasaki Ao

AGE:17

GENDER: Male

DOB: October 3rd, 2113

NICKNAME: Mura(friends), Ao-dono

APPEARANCE

Hair: long short Dark Brown hair

Eyes: initially brown, but after owning Nosferatu, blue

Height: 6'00''

Weight: 132 lbs.

CLOTHING:

Informal: Black finger topless gloves with a ring on the Right index finger, Samurai kimono with sweater and trousers beneath it, bandana to hold upper part together.

Special Occasion: White smoking, without Headband.

WEAPON:

Samurai Sword( gets 2 in his Hangaku no Akuma form)

LIMIT BREAKS:

Learned: Nana Ryuzan,

Not learned: Karyu Bakuhatsu, Suiryu Taki Nami Zan, Fuuryu Tatsumaki Zan, Doryu no Jishin, Yamiryu Makai Bakuhatsu, Akiryu Tenge no Migaku, Nijou Go Ryuzan, Gojou Ryuzan, Hyaku Ryuzan

Nana Ryuzan: Murasaki takes out his sword out of his sheet and attacks enemy with multiple slashes, 3 downward, 3 in the middle and 1 rising slash. Dragon effect

--Karyu Bakuhatsu: Fire Dragon Explosion: Names says it all

--Suiryu Taki Nami Zan: Water Dragon Waterfall Wave Slash: First a waterfall in the form of a dragon appears, then it transforms in a wave and Murasaki runs to the enemy and slashes with his sword while the wave crashes on the enemy at the same time.

--Fuuryu Tatsumaki Zan: Wind Dragon Tornado Slash: names says it all

--Doryu no jishin: Earth Dragon Earthquake: hits all enemies

--Yamiryu Makai Bakuhatsu: Dark Dragon Hell Explosion: A dark dragon appears and brings all enemies into hell. Dark energy starts gathering and hell explodes, doing devastating damage

--Akiryu Tengo no Migaku: Light Dragon Shining Heaven: Murasaki's sword starts blinking and out of it comes a dragon made of light who flies into the sky. The sky opens, revealing Heaven, it shines brightly and hits the enemy for Holy elemental damage.

--Nijou Go Ryuzan: upgraded version of Nana Ryuzan. Murasaki slashes the enemy upwards, then he slashes the enemy with 23 slashes in the air and then he ends with a downward slash. Dragon effect

--Gojou Ryuzan: 1 upward slash, 48 slashes in the sky, 1 downward slash. Dragon effect

--Hyaku Ryuzan: 25 slashes downward, 25 slashes upward, 25 slashes in the sky; 24 slashes down. He then slashes enemy with a powerful energized sword while coming down. Dragon effect for extra damage.

Ultra Limit Break:

Fungeki no Mai: Fury Dance: Murasaki's swords starts flaming, and all elemental dragons appear. He then slashes the enemy in a frenzied dance. All the dragons hit the enemies with each slash. On the final slash, the Dragon Queen, Reis, appears and shoots a powerful breath, dealing heavy damage.

MAGIC: Wind and Fire elemental magic, Summon

SUMMONS: Bahamut ZERO, Nosferatu (Half Demon/Half Dragon with the Holy/Dark element), Odin, Carbuncle

Nosferatus Limit Break: Holy Abyss

DISTINGUISHING FEATURES: his eyes turn green when he gets emotional.

SOCIAL BEHAVIOUR: is most of the time direct, sometimes he answers in bad way without realizing it

WEAKNESSES: when people say bad stuff about his brother

BIO

Not much is known about him. His origins are a mystery to his friends.

WEAPON LIST:

Ryukiri - He acquired this weapon when he defeats his first Sensei, Koji. (teaches Murasaki "Nana Ryuzan")

Hoken – teaches Murasaki "Karyu Bakuhatsu"

Suiken – teaches Murasaki "Suiryu Taki Nami Zan"

Kazeken –teaches Murasaki "Fuuryu Tatsumaki Zan"

Doken – teaches Murasaki "Doryuu no jishin"

Yamiken – teaches Murasaki "Yamiryu Makai Bakuhatsu"

Akiraken – teaches Murasaki "Akiryu Tenge no Migaku"

Muramasa –teaches Murasaki "Nijou Go Ryuzan"

Blue Crimson – teaches Murasaki "Gojou Ryuzan"

Shiden Nodachi – teaches Murasaki "Hyaku Ryuzan"

Ultimate Weapon: Pacchiri Naraku no Ken: Teaches Murasaki "Fungeki no Mai"(when he gets his Densetsu Hangaku no Akuma form)

EQUIPMENT

Ryukiri

Demonic Holiness: Symbol of Nosferatu(gloves). Absorbs Fire and Holy

NAME: Raizen ( Raizen Aruto Kuroshirou)  
AGE: 17  
DOB:11/04/2113  
NICKNAME: Rai-kun

APPEARANCE:  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Yellow  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 141 lbs

CLOTHING:

Informal: Wears a red cape over a black shirt, reaching his jeans, has a white belt on and a symbol of the moon in the middle  
Special Occasion: Black Tuxedo with white shirt en blue tie.

WEAPON:  
Gloves - Fist (has both when in his Lunar Wolf Knight form)

LIMIT BREAK:  
Learned: Spirit of the Moon

Not Learned: Moon Energy Wave, Lunatic Barrage, Moonlight Healing, Final Moon, Twilight Destruction  
--Spirit of the Moon: His glove starts glowing white, - If it's day : Clouds will cover the place and you'll hear a growl of a wolf, and the moon shows up. Then he unleashes devastating hits on that particular enemy.  
--Moon Energy Wave: Raizen charges energy into his arms and shoots it at his enemies, kamehameha style :p

--Lunatic Barrage: Raizen charges Moonlight within his body, which appear on his feet and hands. Then he rushes at the enemy and deals several martial arts blows. At the end, he gathers all his energy and unleashes it in a shockwave.

--Moonlight Healing: Raizen calls Moonlight to heal all allies.

--Final Moon: Raizen gathers Moonlight, then starts running. Getting closte to the enemy, he strikes the ground, sending the enemy into space. He then jump after them. They come into orbit with the moon and there Raizen starts hitting the enemy several times. He then jumps to the Moon. Gathering all the Lunar energy, he unleashes it onto the enemy, causing a huge explosion that causes severe damage.

Ultra Limit Break

Twilight Destruction: Moonlight comes around the enemy, levitating them into the air. Raizen powers up with moonlight, jumps in the air and dashes back and forth onto the enemy, dealing heavy damage for each hit. As a final blow, he jumps above the enemy, charges his right foot with moonlight, does a somersault and kicks the enemy back down, doing explosive damage.

SPECIAL ABILITY:  
--Dance of the dragon: Rising Uppercut with dragon effect

--Rage: 100 Hits

--Fist of the Moon: 1 hit, Charge attack on the enemy with moonlight effect

--Rabies: goes berserk and hits the enemy. Uncontrolable for 5 turns.

--Twilight Cannon: Raizen and Zeo combine forces to unleash a powerful beam of moonlight on the enemy.

--Undying Moon: Using Zeo's Moonlight Twister, Raizen flies at light speed through the Twister and hits the enemy with Lunar energy.

--New Moon: Raizen uppercuts the enemy into the air, does a 5 hit air combo, punches the enemy down, charges moonlight in his hand and shoots it at the enemy, doing heavy damage.

MAGIC:  
Holy - Wind – Thunder

SUMMONS: Tsukimaru (Wolf with Light Element), Fenrir, Phoenix, Leviathan

Tsukimaru's Limit Break: Lunar Howl

DISTINGUISHING FEATURES:  
Tsukimaru is his pet wolf.

SOCIAL BEHAVIOUR:

Is social with his friends. Acts hyperactively but can be serious at times needed.

WEAKNESSES:  
Women.

WEAPON LIST:

Waghnak: Teaches Raizen "Spirit of the Moon"  
Raizan: Teaches Raizen "Moon Energy Wave"

Mighty Will: Teaches Raizen "Lunatic Barrage"

Rune Claws: Teaches Raizen "Moonlight Healing"

Erhgeiz: Teaches Raizen " Final Moon

Ultimate Weapon: Howling Wolf: Teaches Raizen "Twilight Destruction" (when he gets his Lunar Wolf Knight form)

EQUIPMENT

Waghnak

Moonlight Belt: Symbol of Tsukimaru Gives Raizen Auto-Haste + absorbs Holy/Light

NAME: Ginji Aguri  
AGE: 20  
DOB:(Date of Birth) 16/02/2100  
NICKNAME: Crescent Demon

APPEARANCE:  
Hair: Semi long black hair with white ends  
Eyes: green, grey  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 144 lbs

ClOTHING:  
Informal: long cloak (red), long pants (black), 2belts (red), 2-colored hoody (indigo and black)  
Special Occasion: red uniform

WEAPON: one/two handed sword

LIMIT BREAK:

Learned: Crescent Demon Flame

Not Learned: Crescent Demon Slash, Crescent Demon Punishment, Crescent Demon Darkness, Crescent Demon Annihilation, Tribute to Darkness  
--Crescent Demon Flame: Ginji uses Daijas power to shoot a powerful Dark Flame at the enemy.

--Crescent Demon Slash: Ginji puts Daijas energy into his sword, and slashes the enemy 5 times.

--Crescent Demon Punishment: Ginji summons Daija, who grabs him and flies him into the sky, then Ginji powers up his sword and slashes the enemy multiple times while going down. He then jumps back into the air and Daija finishes the enemy off with a huge Dark flaming beam.  
--Crescent Demon Darkness: Daija makes the battlefield so dark that Ginji becomes invisible to his enemies, giving him the opportunity to slash them 20 times and using Dark Fire magic as finisher.  
--Crescent Demon Annihilation: Ginji and Daija bring the enemies into the underworld, and they attack them in turn at lightspeed. They're so fast that they start shining a dark light, which becomes brighter at each attack. When it's at it brightest, it explode and Ginji is back in the battlefield, with the enemies falling onto the ground, having received major damage.

Ultra Limit Break:

Tribute to Darkness: Ginji transforms into a 6 winged demon and summons Daija. They combine forces and shoot a dark beam on the ground, crumbling it. The enemy then falls into the underworld, where Ginji and Daija fuse together, transforming into Satan itself. It summons a huge wave of flames, that crash onto the enemy. Then Satan powers up his fist and slams it into the ground, which explodes. The dark flames of the explosion damages all enemies.

SPECIAL ABILITY:

Zen: gives Ginji more strength  
Ryuke: powerful physical attack on an enemy

Fusion: fuses Darkness element and Fire or Ice element together to get Dark Fire/Ice

Daija....Anihilate....: Daija appears and kills the enemy instantly.

Daija...Destroy...: Daija strangles the enemy and explodes.

Dark Firestorm: Ginji summons a huge dark firestorm.

Dark Snowstorm: Ginji summons a huge dark snowstorm.

MAGIC: Darkness, Fire, Ice

SUMMONS: Daija (Flying Snake with Darkness/Fire power), Griever, Alexander, Pandemona

Daija's Limit Break: Volcanic Darkness

DISTINGUISHING FEATURES: a scar on his left eyebrow

SOCIAL BEHAVIOUR: calm and reserved

WEAKNESSES: Tears

BIO:

not much is known, he hardly speaks and never shares his thoughts.

It's his skills that does all the talking.

WEAPON LIST:

Bellator (Two-hands): Teaches Ginji "Crescent Demon Flame"  
Crescent Defender(Two-hands): Teaches Ginji "Crescent Demon Slash"

Dark Ultima(One hand): Teaches Ginji "Crescent Demon Punishment"

Dark Excalibur( One hand): Teaches Ginji "Crescent Demon Darkness"

Crimson Ragnarok (One hand): Teaches Ginji "Crescent Demon Annihilation"

Ultimate Weapon: Omega Weapon(two hands): Teaches Ginji "Tribute to Darkness"(when he gets his Crescent Demon Dark Fire Crusader form)

EQUIPMENT

Bellator

Brotherly Love: Symbol of Daija(belt). Absorbs Darkness and Fire + gives Ginji Auto-Protect

NAME: Angerus Sanada ( real name Angelo but when he joined the sanada/takeda clan he changed his name)  
AGE: 17 ( from the future)  
DOB:(Date of Birth) 05/05/2350  
NICKNAME: AngelBoy

APPEARANCE  
Hair: Brown-Black spikey hair with grey bangs  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
Height:(feet and inch) 5 feet and 11 inches  
Weight:(pounds) 110.23 pound

CLOTHING:  
Informal: black or green jacket with a dark green t-shirt, sometimes wears large headphones and blue pants and DC shoes (this is used on his daily life)  
Special Occasion: Pale green uniform

Special form :

When he gets limit break ''transform'' he puts on his headphones and uses his spear and gun to fuse as an electric guitar. His hair turns magma fire and he gains wings

WEAPON: Mechgun and Saberspear

LIMIT BREAK: Learned: Transform

Not learned: Heaven's Punisher, Spear of Judgement, Mimic

--Transform: all stats +25% and fire, holy and earth resistance +50% it is now possible to pierce then shoot ( like gunblade ) or just long range attacks. It lasts for 5 turns. If you die u revive but transform is gone.  
--Heaven's Punisher: all enemies get hit with holy damage and with 300% more damage than regular.  
--Spear Of Judgement hits enemy 59 times and ends it really cool on 60 hits the enemy collapses and gets bleeding / unconciece status for 2 turns  
--Mimic mimics 1 ally's limit (what limit is random it could be the first one,2nd ,3rd or even his/her final )

Ultra Limit Break:

Heavens Penalty: Angerus fuses his gun and spear to become a guitar. He then starts playing it. With the music, heaven appears. Lasers of light shoot out of the guitar and gather above the enemy. Then a counter comes and when it hits zero, all the gathered energy explodes in a huge holy light that engulfs the enemy, hitting them 30 times for massive damage.

SPECIAL ABILITY:  
Attack  
--Charge Shot (charge shot 2 turns then massive blown)  
--Stun pierce (stuns enemy when it connects)(on lvl 80 adds lightning/holy damage)  
--Steal  
--Spread Shot: hits all enemies using his gun  
--Jump: jumps in air and in 2nd turn it lands on the enemy with spear aimed for the head with 50% chance of an instant kill. (does not work with bosses)

Suppor**t**  
--Add Weapon Element: Uses his own magic like flare to add it on his weapon.  
--Sanada power!: All fire stats +25% and 3 turns berserk with double hp.  
--Cheer!: Adds 10% defense and attack to an ally.  
--First Aid: Cures 10% of own or allies HP.

MAGIC:  
Holy, Thunder, Earth , Dark ,Water

SUMMONS: Rya Fox , Ifrit , Tonberry , Yggdrasil

Rya Fox' Limit Break: Eternal Fire

Yggdrasil's Limit Break Creation of Life

DISTINGUISHING FEATURES:  
comes from the future

SOCIAL BEHAVIOUR: he's a cheerful guy and someone who'll never give up ...

WEAKNESSES: ......to fight women .....

WEAPON LIST:

Saber Javelin and Mech Winchester: Teaches Angerus ' Transform'

Beam Harpoon Lance and Stream Bismarck: Teaches Angerus 'Spear of Judgment'

Saber Venus Gospel and Mechanical Exeter: Teaches Angerus 'Heaven's Punisher'

Laser Longinus and Robotic Death Penalty: Teaches Angerus 'Mimic'

Ultimate Weapon: Heavenly Wrath and Final Judgment: Teaches Angerus " Heavens Penalty"(when he gets his Angel Paladin form)

EQUIPMENT

Saber Javelin and Mech Winchester

Ring of Creation: Symbol of Yggrdasil. Absorbs Holy + gives Angerus Auto-Life.

Bracelet of Eternity: Symbol of Rya Fox. Absorbs Fire + gives Angerus Auto-Regen


	2. Zeo's Prologue

_Author's Note: Here's the first prologue. This one is about the main character, Zeo._

* * *

_**Siobhan, Zeo's house, 7 AM**_

_**Zeo's POV**_

**Dream Sequence**

_Kevin: Oh my god! What happened here? Where are dad and mom?_

_Samantha: Look at that destruction, how could they do that._

_Zeo: Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?? (looks around)_

_Kevin: MOOOOM! DAAAAAAAAAAD! Where the hell could they be?_

_Samantha: MOOOOOOOOM! DAAAAA….. Oh No! Don't tell me…. No... Kevin! Zeo! I found them (runs to 2 bodies)_

_Zeo (follows Kevin, who suddenly stops): Kevin what's wrong? Why did you….(looks in the direction Kevin was looking. Samantha is kneeled next to the dead bodies of their parents)_

_Mommy? Daddy? (runs to the bodies) Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Please! Wake up! Kevin! Sam! Why aren't they waking up_

_(Kevin and Sam both look at Zeo with tearing eyes)_

_Kevin: Zeo, my boy, I don't know how to say this to you…but…_

_Sam: Mom and Dad have been sent to God…_

_Zeo: T…To God….N…no, I don't want that! I want them to come back! I don't want them to go! (starts crying)_

**End of Dream Sequence**

"Mom! Dad! Don't leave me!"

I wake up in shock. I was sweating all over out of terror. Samantha came running into my room and sat next to me. Kevin stood at the door.

"Are you all right, Z, was it that dream again?" Samantha asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Yeah, always that same dream about our parents." I answered.

"Well, it's kinda logical, you were traumatized by that event. It's normal you dream about it." Kevin said.

He may look like someone emotionless, but I know better. The tragedy that caused the destruction of our home town caused him a lot of grief and he still feels guilty letting our parents fight alone.

"I know that, Kev." I said.

"If only I was there, I could've stop the enemy from killing them…." He punched the wall and tears appeared. I got out of bed and hugged him along with Samantha, who also started crying.

"Don't cry, the most important thing is that we're together. And I'm sure that where mom and dad are now, they're watching over us and are resting in peace." I said, trying to comfort them.

"You're right, Z. If they didn't insist on us fleeing, we would've all been killed." Sam smiled saying that. I always loved her smile, it's soothing.

"Well, anyways, It's time to get up. A new day is starting." Kevin said looking at his watch. At the same time, my alarm clock went off.

"Well then, I'll go take a shower." I said and grabbed some clothes in my closet.

"Not if I'm there first!" Kevin yelled and he ran towards the bathroom!

"Hey that's not fair!" Sam and me followed him down the hall. When we almost caught up, he used a Blizzard spell to freeze our feet in place. I got caught and cursed out something but Sam countered his spell using reflect, which boomeranged the spell back onto Kevin, who froze in place. When she arrived at the door, she thawed us with a Fire spell.

"Ha, guess I'll be first!" She laughed and locked the door behind. Kevin ran at the door.

"Hey, no fair!! You cheated!" He said.

"Um, Kev, you're the one who cheated, she just reflected YOUR spell back at you." I said frowning.

"Fine, you win, but next time I'll be first." Kevin said and went back into his room.

* * *

_**Siobhan, Zeo's house, **__**.7.45 AM**_

_**Zeo's POV**_

"Well, finally you're done. I can't believe it took you so long to take a shower." Sam said.

"Oh, give me a break, Sam. It's not the end of the world you know." Kevin stated.

"Whatever, just take a seat and eat something." Sam replied.

We were sitting in the kitchen. Sam had made some nice bacon with cheese and omelets. I was almost finished eating. Kevin sat in front of me. He was watching the news about a car crash in Mialo, a country not far from here.

After breakfast, I went back up to my room and started packing my schoolbag with the books I need and with my assignments. I grabbed my Wolf Controller and ran back down. Sam and Kevin were waiting outside. They both teach at my school, Siobhan Military High School. Kevin is the vice-principal and also teaches Sword Combat while Sam teaches Magic and Summoning and Staff Combat. At first I thought it was kinda weird to go to a school were my brother and sister are teacher and vice-principal, but after a while I got used to it. So we went to school together.

Arrived at the school, we went our separate ways, Kevin went to his office and Sam to the Teachers Room. I took the direction of the dorms. On the way, I saw one of my classmates, Eric.

"Hey, Z! What's up?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." I replied.

"I heard we'll be having a new student, but I don't know when."

"Someone new? Long time we had one."

"Yeah, true. Well, see ya later, Z!

"See ya"

Eric ran toward his dorm. I finally arrived at my dorm; I dropped my Wolf Controller in the corner of my room. I took my saxophone en left the dorm. I headed for the Music room and sat down at an empty seat. The teacher started.

"Well class, today we're going to play a song chosen by yourself to see if you've been practicing so far. We'll start with you, Tanja." The teacher said.

Tanja started playing her flute. She played a famous song but you could barely remember it because of her play. She was having a hard time finding the right notes of the song and it kinda killed it. The teacher sighed and shook her head.

"Well, that was….interesting. Bart, your turn."

Bart played a rock song on his guitar. It was really loud, but good.

"That"s more like it. Now, let's here Zeo"

I played a song that my mother used to sing to me. Everyone clapped after my performance and the teacher was very happy.

"Very good, Zeo, you've been practicing very hard." she said."Now let's hear Stephania."

Stephania played on her violin like a pro. I always thought that she didn't need to practice, because of the way she plays. It's like she was born with a violin.

"As good as always, Miss Santiego, keep up the good work." Stephania smiled."Well class, that's it for today. Remember to practice at least 1 hour a day. Dismissed."

I took my bag and put back my sax in my locker. I walked toward the exit.

"Hey, Zeo! Wait up!" Stephania said. I stopped and looked at Stephania.

"Hi Steph! You did great, as always." I said.

"Thanks! You did well also. I always wonder where you learned to play like that." She said with a smile.

"Well, my sister taught me how to play the sax and she used to force me to practice every day, and now I'm glad that she did." I answered.

"I see. You have Law now, don't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah"

"Me too. Let's go together, shall we?"

"Fine by me."

We walked together to the next class, and I had a feeling that this is only the start of a brand new friendship.


	3. Stephania's Prologue

_Author's note: This is Stephania's, my second character, prologue. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_**Siobhan Military High School, Law Class, 10.00 AM**_

_**Stephania's Flashback/POV**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Dad, Haven't I had enough training today? I need to learn how to summon from mom." I said. I had been practicing Sword Combat skills for almost 5 hours now, and I still needed to learn how to summon from my mother._

_"Alright, you've finished for today. Now go on, you'll be late for your Summon Lesson with Elisabeth." Father Wesley said."Have you equipped your Summons?" he asked._

_"Duh, How can I learn to summon if I don't junction them, sometimes you don't think, dad." I replied sarcastically._

_"True, now go on, I need to go to my other Private Class" Wesley said._

_I ran towards my mom's Summoning school which was 5 minutes away from my dad's Private School. As I walked in, I saw that my mother, Elisabeth, was going to start her trip to the Tree Flower's Training Grounds.  
"Ah, You're finally here. Did Wesley made you train an hour more?" mom asked.  
"Yeah, kinda." I replied.  
"Well then, class. Let's not waste anymore time. Let's go. Have you all equipped your Summons?" mom asked._

_"No, I don't. My summon seems to refuse me." A boy said._

_"That's odd, let me see...I see, this Summon is to powerful for you. He saw that you aren't good with magic so he didn't accept you." Beth said." We should try and find another."_

_"I can give him mine, I'm more experienced than him. Maybe this summon would accept me. What's his name?" I asked._

_"Not his but their name, they're the legendary Knight of Rounds. are you sure you want them?" mom asked.  
"Absolutely, He can have Siren." I answered._

_Mom gave me the summon, as I gave mine to the little boy. I tried to equip my newly given summon, and they accepted me._

_Arrived at the Training Ground, mom separated the group._

_"Well, here starts your training, this monster are powerful, but if you use your summons right, they can be very easy. Now then, go and good luck!!" She said._

_We all separated and soon I encountered a Behemoth._

_"A Behemoth, in this part of the country? Well then let's do it. Knights of Ancients Time, Knights of Power, let me be victorious. Destroy my enemies. Knights of Rounds!!_

_As soon as I finished the incantation, I disappeared and the Behemoth was sent into a dark place. The first Knight came and began to slash Behemoth, doing 4500 Damage. Then the second came, then the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh., eight, ninth, tenth, eleventh and finally the last Knight came, _

_focusing all his energy into his sword and slashing the Behemoth for 6000 damage. When I reappeared, the Behemoth dropped dead._

_"Wow, They ARE powerful." I said._

_After the training, I went back home and went to bed. The next day, I woke up because of a scream coming from outside. I quickly dressed myself and went outside. I saw a woman, wearing some kind of robe with spikes on it, terrorizing the town. All the townsfolk were in panic, and my parents tried to stop the woman, but they were easily defeated. I approached my parents and dad mumbled something to me.  
"Steph, look out!! She's extremely powerful! She uses her magic to power up her Weapon!!"_

_By that, I walked towards the Sorceress and started talking to her._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_The evil woman turned back and looked at her._

_"What I am doing here? I'm here to destroy this pathetic village, and no one is gonna stop me!!" The Sorceress answered._

_"I will!!I will not let my hometown be destroyed by you or any other evil!!" I roared._

_"Ha! You think you're strong enough? Well, Prepare to die!!" The woman drew out her Daggers. I pulled out her Twin Short, curved Blades and went into my battle stance. It was the woman's turn. She used her magic to enhance her Dagger._

_"Chilling Slash!" She said and she slashed her Ice-enchanted Daggers to me. I took 750 Damage._

_"AAAARRGH!!" I cried."You bitch! Just wait!!Scan!!"_

_I drew my powers and casted Scan._

_Andariel_

_Powerful Witch that uses "Sword Magic" in battle. Her favorite attack is "Deadly Poison Slice"_

_HP: 25000/25000 lvl. 45 Weak against Fire, Resist against Holy, Absorbs Poison, No Affect Ice_

_"So, Your name is Andariel huh? Now that I know your Weakness, this will be a very easy fight. Firaga!!"  
With her high Magic Attack, I inflicted 8500 Damage.  
Andariel took her turn to Heal using "Healing Blow". She recovered 5000 HP._

_"Damn you, I WILL destroy you!!I have never been defeated!!" Andariel said in a grueling tone. " Deadly Poison Slice!!"_

_The attack hit me with all its might, inflicting me 1250 damage and poisoned me in the process. I fell on my knees. I smiled._

_"You think you defeated me? Well, think again!! Knights Of Rounds!!"_

_The Summon went well and each of the Knights inflicted 8500 Damage to the witch, leaving her with No HP.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOO!! How could I be defeated by a child. Could it be that she is the "One"? You, tell me your name." Andariel said._

"_My name is Stephania Santiego! Daughter of Wesley Santiego and Elisabeth Santana!" Andariel look at her, smiled, and then spoke her final words._

"_Well, Stephania, by defeating me, you've earned my powers to use magic on your weapon, use it well, only a few can use this power." A purple light came out of her body and she soon faded out. I felt the immense power in me. The power was so great that it healed my poison status, but I also fell unconscious because of it._

"_Stephania! Stephania!" I heard her mother yell._

_**End of flashback**_

"STEPHANIA!!MISS SANTIEGO!!".

I came back to reality with a shock. I realized that I still was in the Law class, and that the teacher had been calling me.

"Uh, Yes, Mister?" I answered blushing."Glad to have you back, the class has ended for 10 minutes now. Would you please go to your next class?" The teacher asked."Y-Yes, Mister! I'm sorry!!"

I ran towards the door to my next class.


	4. Hunter's Prologue

_Author's Note: Here is Hunter's prologue. This one is a bit intruiging at the end._

* * *

_**Tuesday, September 21th, Siobhan Military High School, 7.00 AM**_

_**Hunter's POV**_

"And this is your dorm" Headmaster Yanochi said.  
I looked at the room. I was kinda surprised, it was big compared to mine previous dorm.

"It's big!!Aren't dorms supposed to be smaller?" I asked.

"Well, if you compare them with mine and those of the teachers it's small. Anyway, you're roommate said he would be here when you arrived. I guess he's having breakfast in the Cafeteria. Well, here is your ID card. It gets you to your dorm and in some other places. Well, take care and have a nice first day. Classes begins at 8.00 AM." Headmaster Yanochi said while he was walking out of the room.

I heard a door that slid open. I looked at where I heard the noise and saw a boy with wet dark brown hair and a towel around his middle. He had obviously taken a shower.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate? I'm Zeo Mboko" The boy said.

"Hunter Simons. Nice to meet you, Zeo .So, where's my room?" I said.

"It's next to mine. Wait, I'll show you"

Zeo showed my room.

"Well, I'll go dress me now, after that we can go to the Caf for some breakfast. Is that Ok with you?" Zeo asked.

"Sure, why not? I can unpack my stuff later." I said.

"Great!!Just a minute, I'll be ready right away." Zeo said happy.

After a few minutes, Zeo & me were in the Cafeteria. I had ordered a hot dog and Zeo was drinking soup.  
"You'll like it here, I'm here since last year, because my bro and sis are working here. I'll introduce you to them." Zeo said

I was happy that I had found a friend that could show me around, I was excited to begin.

"Hi, Zeo! Who's your friend?" A girl said.  
"Oh, hi Steph!This is Hunter, my roommate. Hunter, this is Stephania Santiego, a classmate of me." Zeo said."Hi, Stephania." I answered, a little shy.

"You can call me Steph. Can I sit here?" Steph asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks"

Steph sat down next to Zeo. She had taken some hotdog and a salad as breakfast.

"So Hunter, where do you come from?" Stephania asked.

I looked at her. She looked back with interest.

"Well, I transferred from Serenity Army High School. Because my dad moved to Siobhan, I was placed in here." I said

"Cool, I heard Serenity is beautiful." Steph said.

"Yeah, it is. I'll miss it."

"Don't worry, you'll feel at home in no time. We're really a bustling town" Zeo said smiling.

I nodded. I was starting to feel really in my place now. Zeo and Steph were great. We talked about everything, then it was time for us to go to class.

"Hey, where can I find the Technology class?" I asked.

"It's on the 2nd Floor, next to the Biology class. You can't miss it. The name is written on the door." Steph said.

"Ok Thanks. What class do you have?"

"Music" Steph and Zeo answered.

"Well then. See you guys later." I said while walking to the exit.  
"Yeah bye" Zeo waved.

We all went to our respective classes. I took the elevator to the 2nd floor. When I found the Technology class, the teacher called me and introduced me to the class.

"Well, class, this is Hunter Simons. He transferred here from Serenity Army High. Please, make him feel welcome. You can sit next to Valerie, Hunter." The teacher said.

I went to my place and sat next to a blonde girl, who looked at me with big eyes.

"Hi! I'm Valerie, but you can call me Val." She said.

I shook her hand and then focused on the teacher, who was going to start the lesson. The teacher started talking, and I started wondering if this school was good enough to keep "him" away……


	5. Murasaki's Prologue

_Author's Note: Here is Murasaki's Prologue, the character of my friend YellowFlash._

* * *

_**The Misty Mountain, unknown day, unknown time**_

_**Murasaki's POV**_

I stood at the top of a mountain, gazing at the sky, like there's no tomorrow...

"...I'm sick of this life...I wanna go around the world, see different things, meet other people...But I'm stuck in this village...Damn it!! I shouted

Filled with anger, I hit a big pile of rock that got smashed up by my fist.

"Now, now. Hitting stones won't change anything won't it?" a voice said

A girl suddenly appears before me_. _It was Midori

"What are you doing here, Midori?" I asked with an irritated voice.

"Hey, hey, don't look at me like that. It's not that I'm a monster or something like that. Anyway, I've come here to look for you because the village elder wants to have a talk with you." Midori said, startled.

"What is it he wants now? Not that I skipped class today..."

"I dont know...He just asked me to come look for you..."

I sighed."Alright then...I'll be leaving in a minute."

"Right! I'll go on ahead! See you later!" she yelled.

She focused all her energy into her feet, and vanished into thin air.

"Things used to be way different when "he" was around... Anyway, I'd better hurry." I mumbled.

I ran as fast as I could towards the village.

* * *

_**Unknown time, unknown day, Murasaki's Village**_

"Heeeeey, if it isn't Muradorki." A voice coming behind a tree said.

I keep on running as if I didn't hear anything. Suddenly, a boy appears before mei and points his sword to my nose.

"Don't...you...dare...IGNORE ME YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!! The boy shouted angry.

"If I'm worthless, why waste your time on me?" I looked at him with disgust.

"Hmpf, don't get me wrong. I just want to kill you so bad..." he looked back with angry eyes.

Sorry, no time to play with kids. I'll play with you later. Oh yeah, try to attack me next time with a murderous intent. With you this way, you won't even be able to cut an apple." I laughed.

"Why you...DIE!!"

I was faster than him and appeared in a fraction of a second behind the aggressive boy

"You do know that I'm able to kill you right now...?" I said seriously

"You aren't even able to kill a dragon, you can't do me anything." He laughed evilly.

I Hit the boy on a vulnerable spot in his neck. The boy fell on the ground and went to sleep.

"Sorry...I'm in a hurry...We'll duel another time"

I continued my route to go see the village elder. After 20 minutes of running, I finally arrived at a big black door that could be seen from the skies. I then close my eyes, and when my eyes reopen...I finally see...The Elder...

I bow before speaking.

"Master, you wanted to see me...?" I asked.

"Ahhh, Murasaki? You have grown since the last time I saw you...you have finally grown stronger...I can sense it." The Elder said.

"Thank you, Master. I've suffered hard for it and it paid off...but I have a long way to go." I said happy.

"Of course, after all your still a young man...But let's leave the chit-chat for later. The reason I wanted to see you is...Nosferatu has returned to earth. The Elder said that so suddenly that I almost fell out of shock.

My eyes turned green.

"Nos...fe...ra...tu...!?" I spelled shocked.

"Calm down, Mura!! Get a hold of yourself!! The reason why I summoned you is that I believe you are the only one capable of defeating it." The Elder said.

I start shaking as if the temperature was -50 degrees.

"No...n-no...I...Can't do it...h-he...killed my brother...which was the strongest of this village..." I said with a shaking voice.

"Murasaki, you're forgetting one important thing. Your brother...was fighting him...and protecting the village at the same time. It just was too much for him." The Elder said, trying to calm me down.

"The only thing...I could do...was to see him...killed...with my own eyes...I couldn't do anything..." I said, crying.

"You were only a small child after all...Murasaki, I'll ask you one more time. Will you accept to go defeat the Nosferatu?" The Elder asked.

I hesitated, but then stood up and took my courage in both hands.

"Yes, master. I'll fight for the sake of my brother and the village! I said pointing my scabbard towards The Elder."

"That's good. I assume you are ready to fight him now?" The Elder asked.

I looked at him with big eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll notice soon." The Elder grinned.

"Ma-master?!"

Suddenly, I find myself in a maze that looked like a graveyard...

"Where am I...?"

I continued to walk forward...and suddenly...before me...I find...the Nosferatu...

"There he is...I've been training for this...it's now or never.." I whispered as I approached Nosferatu.

I then draw my sword from my scabbard, and headed to the Nosferatu with an huge amount of energy

"Climhazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!!" I yelled.

"Wh-What?! Giaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Nosferatu screamed.

I hit the Nosferatu in his eye

"You...but...I've killed you!! No...now I get it. Hmhmhmhmhm...are you that weaklings brother?"

"Don't you call my brother a weakling..." I shouted angry. "Haaaaaaaa...Stooooockbreeeeeaaaaaak!!"

Nosferatu evaded my attack as if I was 100 x slower than he was.

"If that's all you got, then you're even weaker than the other weakling! Ghahahahahahhahahéé" He laughed evilly. I exploded.

"Stop calling...my...brother...a weakling!! Zantets-"

But..the Nosferatu appeared before me with an incredible speed

"Hmpf. It's over. Waaaateraaaajaaaa" he yelled.

I found myself in a sphere filled with water

"You'll die slowly. Gahhahhahahahahaah!!" Nosferatu laughed even harder. I started feeling the effect of the Water Element, slowly drowning me.

"No…Way…I've been training all this time...to get a chance...to avenge my brother...and I find myself in this trouble? I really am a weakling...I'm so sorry, brother…." I thought. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"So, you're giving up your dream of going to a totally different country and meet other people, Huh?! You good for nothing kid"

"Good for nothing kid...only one person would say that to me...could it be...you...?" I said.

"Yeah...it's me. Even while I'm dead you continue to bother me, how do you manage to do that?" Musamaru, my brother,said.

He appeared before me.

"Heh...I guess I'm dead too..." I smiled.

Musamaru shook his head.

"No. You're not dead...yet. But you might die if you don't quickly get out of that sphere of water. Now, listen to what I have to say. Nosferatu, is a Summon. He isn't evil in his heart, but you see that seal on his forehead? Thats the stuff that makes him go mad." Musamaru explained.

"But...how...must...I defeat him?" I asked.

"What have you been doing all these years?! Use the technique I thought you." Musamaru said

"I can't...I stopped practising it since you're dead..." I said looking away.

"You'd better wake up...you're girl is in serious trouble...WAKE UP!!" Musamaru yelled.

He disappeared. I woke up and saw Midori struggling to break free of Nosferatu's grip.

"No...Midori...?! Let her go you monster!!" I yelled.

"Hoo? So you know this girl? I'll enjoy killing her before you." Nosferatu grinned.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!! Midori! Hang in there" I screamed.

"Murasaki...please...run..." Midori said weakly.

"What...? what about you...?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about me, just make sure you can go away safely." Midori said with tearing eyes.

"...Do you really think I'll let you stay here...and I'll just run away...? No way am I doing that..." I said.

My eyes suddenly started to glow and all the water around me vaporated.

"Wh-What?!" Nosferatu looked at me in disbelief.

"I'll finish it with this blow..." Murasaki said.

I ran toward Nosferatu.

"F-Fast...He moves even quicker than me enchanted with Haste..." Nosferatu said, surprised.

"It's over!!" I said.

I jumped into the sky, preparing my finishing blow

"My brothers invented technique...that doesn't kill... Nana Ryuzan!!"

I cut the Nosferatu 7 times without leaving him with deep wounds.

"Noooooo!!" Nosferatu screamed and fell to the ground.

Eeeeeeck!!" Midori yelled, falling out of the sky.

I grab Midori out of the air, and land on the ground. I let go of Midori as I approaches the Nosferatu.

"What...Where...who...when...," Nosferatu looked around, confused.

"He doesn't remember anything...?" I said.

Nosferatu looked at me with a friendly face.

"Huh?? Wha...what's up with him? Why is he smiling??" I thought confused.

"Nice to meeet yoooouuuu!! My name is Nosferatu he makes a strange position while saying that."I'm half dragon half demooooooon!!"

"I'm Murasaki Ao..." I said, still confused.

"I know what happened...I'm sorry...I wasn't clear in my mind...something was possessing me…." He stopped talking and looked at me, puzzled."What? Why are you looking this way?"

I came closer to Nosferatu with a serious face.

"Will you be my personal Summon? Together, we'll grow stronger." I asked

"A Personal Summon? Th-then this one is--!!" Midori thought.

Suddenly Midori disappears.

"Mi-Midori!! She's gone..." I said.

"Alright, all you have to do is put your hand on my chest." Nosferatu said.

I approached Nosferatu without hesitating

"But, by doing so...we might go into another dimension...the magical power in this area is too strong..." Nosferatu warned.

"I'll let fate decide." I said decisive

"He is the one...I'm sure of it..." Nosferatu thought

I then put my hand on Nosferatus chest

"Wh-Whats happenning?? AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" I screamed.

We both vanished into another world. And so my journey begins…..

* * *

_**Murasaki's Village**_

"So...He went to that place...Murasaki...you must survive...your humanities last hope. Because of you, I'll be able to rest." The Elder said.

Midori then comes storming the Elders room

"Master!! Maaaaasteeeeeer. What...is...this? Grandpa...no..this cannot be..." Midori asked with tearing eyes.

She then puts her head on the Elders stomach

"Murasaki...I hope you won't take too long..." she said.

* * *

_**World of Shinkoha, Mialo, September 25**__**th**__**, 10.00 AM**_

_**Mura's POV**_

"Uuuuh…..Where am I"

I woke up and looked around. I found myself in the middle of a city.

" Nosferatu, are you here?" I said.

"Yes." Nosferatu said.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"It seems we're in a world called Shinkoha, in the city of Mialo." Nosferatu said.

"Shinkoha? Mialo? Wow…." I said.

Suddenly, a man in a black cloak appeared.

"So, you're the one I was waiting for…. They said you'll come at this time." The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Let's just say I'm someone in need of your powers. Now, relax, and come with me." The man said.

"Mura!! Don't listen to him! Get away! This man is evil" Nosferatu yelled.

"Oh! Shut Up, you foolish summon! He doesn't need you! Now! Dissapear!" the man said.

"No!Mura! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Nosferatu screamed. I couldn't feel him in me anymore.

"No!! Nosferatu!What did you do? Get away!" I said.

I jumped on my feet and took my sword out of my scabbard. I ran to the man and slashed him. He dodged the attack like it was wind.

"Foolish boy! Fine, I'll take you by force! Mind Control!" the man said.

I felt a huge wave of energy penetrating my body. I screamed.

"Nooooooo! Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooop! Ah…ah….AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Then everything went black. Is this the end for me?………..


	6. Raizen's Prologue

_Author's Note: This is Raizen's Prologue, the character made by Nijamashi_

* * *

_**Another World, Unknown date, unknown time**_

_**Raizen's POV**_

I always knew I was different than the others. After my mother died, she gave me a crest, which I always wear wherever I go. After my mother gave me the crest, I was sure that I was different than the others, especially at night, as I'd feel more energetic and as if I could take on anyone who was standing right before me.

So every time at night, I would wander around town and look for people who I could fight against. One day, I encountered a man named Nijamashi, a swordsman skilled in the art of Kendo. I thought it was a challenge to fight someone with a sword, so I challenged him. After I lost my battle to the swordsman, Nijamashi took away my crest, and told me to come back whenever I knew I was capable of killing him. I barely heard his words and yelled as Nijamashi walked away with a sword that was covered in blood.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

I held my hand forward then fell unconscious. Ever since that day, I have been training and looking for that swordsman named Nijamashi. This is where my story begins.

I recently joined a group of mercenaries who track down criminals, and fortunately, Nijamashi was one of them. He was the leader of a criminal group called "Lightning Terrors". He had been doing a lot of evil deeds, the one more cruel than the other. Today I heard something interesting about the Lightning Terrors and went to our leader, Nijin.

"Boss, I have some news about Nijamashi's group." I said.

"Really? Let's hear it then." Nijin said interested.

"Right. They are retreating to their HQ after raiding a nearby village." I said.

"I see… and what do you wanna do?" Nijin asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask if I could go on a mission to their HQ and ambush them before they arrive."

"So that's what it was. Raizen, I know you have a personal grudge against him, but he is extremely powerful, I can't let you go alone. It's too dangerous." Nijin said to me.

"I know, but…." I said

"No Buts! You'll be joined by two of our best warriors, Nami! Kentaro!"

A young girl and boy appeared before Nijin.

"You summoned us, Boss?" Nami said.

"Yes. I want you two to accompany Raizen to the Lightning's Headquarters and assist him in any way you can." Nijin told Nami and Kentaro.

"Okay, Boss. Count us in. I still have a score to settle with someone there anyway" Kentaro said.

"Good. Raizen, prepare yourself and leave as soon as you're ready."

"Yes, sir."

Nijin disappeared into a door. I looked at my two teammates. Nami was skilled in daggers and Kentaro had been training all his life with a sword. Kentaro walked toward me.

"So, you're Nijin. I heard a lot about you. They say you survived a deadly attack of Nijamashi and that you've been training to beat him." He said.

"Yes. It's true. He took something very important away from me, and I want it back." I said to him

"Nijamashi's wife Hikari killed my whole family in just one night. She kept me living because I was too weak for her. I was young and couldn't do anything." Nami told that with tearing eyes. I could see she blamed herself for not being able to protect her family.

"His brother Takumi raped my wife before killing her right in front of me. I was chained to a wall and couldn't do a thing… I can still see the fear in her eyes…….that was 5 years ago…" Kentaro said.

I choked after hearing this stories. We all had a grudge against Nijamashi's group and that made us grow to each other.

"Well, I still need to pack some stuff before leaving. We'll meet at the town center in 10 minutes." I said.

Nami and Kentaro nodded and disappeared. I went to my house, where my pet wolf, Tsukimaru, was waiting for me. He jumped up, wagging his tail.

"Hey, boy, we're going on a trip. Are you ready?" I said to him.

Tsukimaru nodded. He then started glowing and went in me. What no one knew was that Tsukimaru was my summon. When I don't need him, I just leave him at home as a pet. I took the stuff I needed and after 10 minutes I was at the town center. Nami and Kentaro were waiting for me.

"All right, all set to go." I said.

We left the village and jumped from tree to tree towards Nijamashi's Headquarters. Arrived there, we waited in the shadows until we saw a glimpse of Nijamashi's group.

The Lightning Terrors arrived a few minutes later, with Nijamashi in the lead. We started eavesdropping.

"How is the portal coming up?" Nijamashi asked his follower.

"Everything is ready. You and your family can cross it anytime." The follower said.

A busty woman approached. It was Nijamashi's wife, Hikari. Nami started shaking of anger.

"Darling, what are we going to do in that world?" she asked her husband.

"Well, what we have been doing in this world. I heard that Shinkoha is a lot bigger than this world and that there are a lot of people to torture and kill." Nijamashi said that with a grin on his face. "Also, it's a good exercise for our little boy Kenji."

A little boy appeared. He looked exactly like Nijamashi, the only difference was that he had the hair of his mother. I saw an evil grin on his face.

"Well, brother, I'm impressed. You're sense of organization is remarkable. I couldn't have done better." A muscular man said. That was Nijamashi's brother, Takumi.

"They're all here." Kentaro said.

"What's that about a portal to another world?" Nami asked.

I shook my head.

"Whatever it is, we must not let them realize their plan. Let's go!" I said.

We jumped out of the tree we were hiding and appeared in front of the group. Nijamashi looked at me and started laughing.

"So, you came? Too bad I don't have time to waste. I need to catch that portal." He said.

Nami and Kentaro went into their battling stance. I started speaking.

"Nijamashi, we're here to stop you and your family from going to that portal. We won't let you do the same thing to that other world you did in this world."

Kentaro moved forward.

"Takumi, I will avenge my wife's death. I couldn't do a thing back then, but now I'm not chained onto a wall."

Takumi looked at him.

"So, you're that pitiful guy that couldn't even protect his wife from me. How pathetic you were back then, I laughed so hard that day." He said grinning.

"Then, you must be…" Hikari said.

"I'm impressed you remember me. You killed my whole family without showing any mercy. Even my little brother, who begged you not to hurt him." Nami shouted.

"Enough, chit chat. Men, kill them! They must not follow us to the portal! Takumi! Hikari! Let's go!" Nijamashi said.

They all ran towards the main building. We tried to follow them, but we were stopped by their henchmen.

"Protecting your leaders huh? Well, that's a big mistake. Dance of the Dragon!!" I said.

I hit an enemy with my uppercut, which kills him instantly.

"My turn! Sky Dragon Crush!" Kentaro's sword glows and as he pierces the ground, it explodes under the enemy, which kills several of them.

"Nice one! How's this? Poison Blow!!" Nami's attack kills the rest of the enemies in a huge explosion of poison.

"I expected as much from a woman" I said. I have a little weakness for women and would never hurt one.

"Let's go! They may already have reached the portal!" Kentaro said and rushed to the building. We followed him and when we entered, Nijamashi and his family waited in front of the portal. Nijamashi waved and then they all jumped into the portal.

"Damn, we're too late" Kentaro said and punched the ground.

"We can still stop them if we follow them through the portal." I said and started walking towards the portal.

Nami rushed in front of me. The sight of her before me made me drool.

"Stop drooling and listen. If we go through, we might not be able to come back, do you really want that?" she asked me seriously.

I stopped drooling and looked at her.

"Off course, we have no choice! Do you want Nijamashi to do what he did here in that other world?" I asked.

"I certainly don't want that someone experiences the same thing as me." Kentaro said.

"And I don't want someone to lose his or her family the way I did." Nami answered.

I nodded and smiled.

"I guess we all agree then, let's go through."

Kentaro and Nami nodded and we walked towards the portal, who started closing.

"Well then, here it goes."

We jumped into the portal.

* * *

_**World of Shinkoha, SerenityForest, September 25**__**th**__**, 11.00 AM**_

_**Raizen's POV**_

We reappeared at the other side of the portal. We looked around. We saw a lot of trees and bushes.

"We must be in a forest" Kentaro said.

"Serenity Forest, to be exact." A voice said.

We turned around and we saw Nijamashi with a lot of soldiers.

"I guess my plan worked. Get them!!" he ordered.

The soldiers rushed towards us but we put up a fight. We almost got rid of the soldiers when suddenly Hikari and Takumi appeared. They slammed Kentaro and Nami onto the ground.

"Nami! Kentaro!" I shouted. I ran towards them but Nijamashi appeared before me and punched me in the guts. I choked and fell on the ground.

"D…Damn you!" I said.

"Take them away!" Nijamashi said.

They pulled us up and they attached us on a rope. They then shocked us with some electrified stick.

"A….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! Ni…Nijamashi!CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuu……" I said.

After that everything went black. I could hear Tsukimaru calling me, but it wasn't helping. I started wondering what they'll do to us.


	7. Ginji's Prologue

_**Shinkoha, Ginji's village and surroundings**_

_**Ginji's POV**_

______________

I, Ginji Aguri, lived with my little brother Daija far in the west.

At the age of 12 our parents got killed by a gang called "misjudgement" right in front of our eyes.

Since then I took care of my brother who was then only 9 years old.

Daija always kept a grudge against the "misjudgement" and swore to get stronger and get his revenge.

I also kept a grudge against the "misjudgement" but I didn't seek out vengeance, I just wanted to get stronger to protect those I love.

One day, Misjudgement got arrested but after a while they were released.

I was angry at the village for letting things go the way they did, so I took my brother and went to the mountains where I wanted to live a quiet life.

We both lived in fear and hunger, sometimes Daija gave up hope, but I was always there to cheer him up.

After years of straying and training in the mountains we got stronger.

We thought it was time to leave the mountains and go back to the village to set things straight.

When we arrived at the village we saw that things were even worse than before.

People locked their doors and windows, houses were thorn apart, dead bodies were lying on the ground.

Daijas hatred against "misjudgement" began to grow, and he started to lose his temper.

Whenever he lost his temper, he went berserk, and everything or everyone who was against him, got destroyed.

I saw this and tried to stop him, but he knocked me on the floor and tried to kill me.

But then everything went black and he lost consciousness.

After a couple of days, Daija regained his consciousness.

We went back to the village to stop "misjudgement".

We found them, fought them, and defeated them.

I threatened them, and kicked them out the village.

Daija wasn't pleased with the way I handled it, all he wanted was the death of misjudgement.

But Misjudgement wasn't the only gang in the village, there were others, and far more dangerous than misjudgement.

We defeated them all and we quickly became to be known as the "Aguri brothers".

Everything went well and we all lived in peace in the village.

But peace didn't last long, as Daija still wanted to get his revenge.

One night, Daija went out to the mountains to find misjudgement.

I knew this and went to look for him.I found him, looking at the moon, with dead bodies at his feet.I couldn't believe my eyes and I asked him what he did.

"I did what you should've done a long time ago." He said.

"Revenge isn't a way of ending pain." I said

Daija started to yell.

"I won't leave it like this, I'll search for the other gang members, and kill them all, that way they will never hurt another person again, and anyone who stands in my way will be destroyed."

Daija attacked me , but I blocked all of his attacks. He got angry because I didn't fight back, and he went berserk. His attack were stronger but his aim got worse making it easier for me to block all his attacks.

But then, a flying snake came from out the ground. We jumped away.

It wasn't an ordinary snake, it was the god from the mountains, he was angry because he couldn't sleep with all the shockwaves Daija gave in each of his attacks against me.

We knew we first had to defeat this snake to continue our defeated it with ease.

After the battle, Daija started to realise that he shouldn't have been fighting me in the first place and should've helped me, instead of seeking out for revenge. We went back to the village.

Suddenly, a big roar came from behind us. It was the giant snake who was gonna ram me. Daija jumped before me, taking the blow and he fell on the ground. I sliced the snake in two out of anger. After I killed off the snake, I went to Daijas body

.

"I'm sorry for always being a burden to you, Ginji." He said. He coughed out blood.

"What! No! You never were a burden! Daija, don't leave me! you're the only family I have!" I said crying.

"Listen big brother, you'll do fine without me, you might even accomplish more now, since I won't be able to hold you back anymore" he smiled.

"Don't say that...you know that's not true...you are the reason I still live, if you wouldn't have been there when mother and father died, I would've lost all hope to keep on living..." I answered with tearing eyes.

Daija smiled.

"Thanks for everything big brother, you're the best brother a kid could wish for."

"Hey Daija! Hang on! I'll save you!" I shouted.

"It's too late, there won't be anything u can do now, it seems my time has come bro..." he said with his last breath. He died in my arms.

The moon was shining heavily on Daijas body, the body changed to dust and embraced me. I felt a surge of power inside of me. Then Daijas voice spoke in my head.

"Big Brother, I'll always be with you. In your heart and as a Summon." He said.

"A...Summon?" I asked.

"Yes. It is the only way I found to stay with you. Use me when you need me the most."

"I will, thanks, Daija."

I walked back to my village, with a new power rushing in me.


	8. Angerus' Prologue

_**Siobhan, 250 years in the future**_

_**Angerus' POV**_

_______________

The battle Sekigahara was a heavy one....many men have died ...

The last man that was standing was the great great great ..... grandfather of Angerus. He fought alone and had a brave heart and honour, although he knew he was the last one standing he kept on fighting....until fatigue has gotten into him... Tokugawa Ieyashu noticed this status and used it to his advantage. He wore out Yukimura until he could barely stand. Now Ieyashu used his plan.

He prepared a canon and aimed it at Yukimura .Yukimura thought he was going to die . is this the end???

"FIRE!!!!!!!" Ieyashu said.

"No this is not the end.... I can't let fatigue get the best of me! I have to make a better world!!!!IEYASHU!!! I will not let you destroy this land!!!!" Yukimura screamed.

Suddenly, a fire storm surrounded Yukimura and the canon ball turned to ashes

"Humpf...destroy this land?! It is you who is destroying the land!" Ieyashu said.

"We will see who's going to be a better lord!" Yukimura answered.

And the fight they were fighting for the same purpose, peace., they didn't knew it....

_**800 years later**_

"ALLRIGHT!!! Another win! I'm really good at this game " I said happily.

"All right! You really owned him! You should join a tournament." Yuki said smiling

"Yeah .. your good but not as good as me ...." Fyrol said sarcastically.

"Oh, Really!!??? Why don't we test it!!! Right now! Bring it!" I challenged.

Ha! You're on!"

"Guys ! Calm down! Back off" A.P. said.

"All right! All right!" I said.

"Hmph I could've owned you" Fyrol taunted.

I gave him a glare

"...."

I still looked at him with murderous eyes this time.

"All right All right! I get it! Stop staring!" he said irritated.

"Hey! What time is it? I asked.

"It's 5pm" A.P. said.

"WHAAAT!?!!! We're going to be late" Fyrol and I shouted.

"hmph it's your own fault" Yuki said.

"Oh, shut up! But gotta go guys! I have to get going for my training" I said.

"I'll join yah" Fyrol said.

"okay , well see ya A.P and Yuki" I said.

"see ya guys!

We went outside.

"Hey... Let's take our hover boards..." Fyrol said.  
"Good idea...." I said with a smile.  
"hehe... we can also race to the Sanada training grounds....."  
"You're on !"  
"First one at the training grounds wins...."  
"Okay here we go....Ready...."  
" ...Set..."

We both screamed go at the same time and we flew off as fast as we could.

Meanwhile, at the training grounds

"Those kids..... " Mr.T sighed.

A guardian appeared and ran at Mr.T yelling sir.

"State your business" Mr.T said annoyed.  
"I have bad news, sir.... the time portal that appeared has the power to destroy this world." The guardian said.

"!!!! what do you mean?!" Mr.T looked at the guardian in disbelief.

The guardian sighed.

"Well...the prisoners have unleashed their monsters in the past and...  
"And?.."

"Well...the enemies went to a nuclear factory where they became super monsters, this has allowed them to lay 50 eggs a day."

Mr.T's expression changed from serious to surprised. He stared at the guardian with open mouth. The guardian continued.

"That's not all...They are destroying our time...the whole space galaxy."

"Is there more?" Mr.T asked."

"Yes, in 3 days, our time will be destroyed and edited by the monsters based on how they want it to be."  
Mr.T sighed. He turned his back to the guardian and looked at a painting on the wall. It showed their ancestor Yukimura Sanada battling against Tokugawa Ieyashu.

"After that fateful battle, the Sanada's have sworn to protect their people and keep the peace and that for 800 years. But now something like this happens..."

"What should we do,sir?" The guardian said  
"I don't know yet...."

At the same moment

"AAAAH I can't stop!!! I'm going to fall into the general's room!" I screamed.

"Look out, you idiot! You're pulling me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Fyrol yelled.

We both fell through the glass ceiling of the training ground.

"What the.....!Oh, it's you!" Mr.T sighed."kids....................."

"Sir, I may have a plan. We might be able to solve this problem." The guardian said with a smile on his face.

"Really? How?"

"Well, only 2 people can enter the portal at this time...considering Angerus and Fyrol are our best students and have great battling skills, they might defeat the monsters and save our time and the whole galaxy."  
"You have a point there...Angerus!Fyrol! You have a new mission!" Mr.T said.

We both looked at Mr.T confused.

"Fyrol , As you might know, you have the blood of the great legendary strategist and calm person Mitsunari Ishida."

Fyrol smiled proudly.

"Angerus... you never knew this, and I've kept this secret until now, but you have always belonged to the Sanada clan, you have the blood of the legendary Yukimura Sanada"

I fell down in surprise.

"S...Seriously?...."

Mr.T nodded.

"Yes .... You joined this army of your free will.... you're truly a Sanada"

Fyrol looked at me. He seemed disappointed.

"Fyrol, you are a Sanada too! The Tokugawa Clan have always been our allies."

"That makes me feel a lot better!"  
"It's been said that Yukimura and Mitsunari were the bestest of friends, and that their bloodlines kept this relationship strong. I suppose you grandparents and parents also were good friends?"

Fyrol and me both nodded. It's true they are the best of friends. Our parents are practically always together.

"All right boys, you're mission will start tomorrow! You will succeed! For the sake of the Sanada Clan and the world!"

"Yes sir" Fyrol and I yelled.

After that, we were dismissed and I went straight to training. I put on my Sanada Armor and took my spear out. I started training like mad. Fyrol then came into the room I was training in.

"Hey, need a training partner?"  
"Off course! You know, this will be good for my gaming and job career! Imagine the job opportunities when I put "saved the world and the galaxy from total destruction" on my CV."  
"True! We will be heroes!"

We trained and it was an even match.

The next morning, I went to the generals room still sleepy. I yawned when I arrived.

"WAKE UP!"  
"Whoa!!!!!!!"  
"DON'T FORGET YOUR MISSION!"  
"Oh yeah, about that, would it be possible to move it to tonight? I want to say goodbye to my friends first."  
"Sure, but not later than 10 PM. Don't be late."

I nodded and ran towards the Game Gania, where I knew my friends will be there playing the latest games. When I arrived, I saw A.P. and Yuki.

"Hi guys"  
"Hi Angerus" A.P. and Yuki said back.  
"I'll be going on an important mission tonight, so I'll be away for a long time."  
"Aw man, that sucks" A.P. said  
"So do you want to make a last game trip to a real time action RPG game?" Yuki proposed.  
"Off course! Wait; let me equip my training armor first! Oh-oh and let me fight an MVP!"  
"All right! I'll choose something with ''R''........." A.P said.

"Wow! Nice Mech Gun and Sabre! Did u power it up?" Yuki asked.  
"Yeah, thanks I did!"  
"Ah what bout Ragnarok Online 7?" A.P. asked  
"Nah use Dragon Universe Real Time Online Universe REAL Action RPG, RTOURARPG"

"All right! .. Angerus go stand there in the circle..... transporting you now.. in-game!"  
"Here I go!"  
"Okay, he's on!"

" Yeah, I see it"  
"Yo I'm inside ... let's make a new record. Sweet! I'm wearing my training armour."  
"Okay, Good luck"

Time passed, I eventually finish the game at 8 pm.

"Hahaha! A new record! And I gained a lot of exp." I yelled in excitement.  
"Yeah, best gaming experience evah...." A.P. said.

I nodded.

"I'm going to call Fyrol to meet me at the portal"  
" You don't need to. I already gave him a call and he said he's already at the base." Yuki stated.  
"Okay then, I'll be heading out. See ya guys!

Yuki and A.P. both said goodbye and gave me a good luck. Like I need it....

I headed for the headquarters. It took me longer than I anticipated and arrived there 10 minutes later. Fyrol was waiting in front of the Transporter Building.

"You're late!" he said smiling.  
"Shut up and let's go!" I said angrily.

We headed for the transporter where Mr.T was waiting.

"Good luck boys and save the world"  
"Thanks Captain" I said.  
" I'll go ahead" Fyrol said and jumped into the transporter.  
"See ya Cap'n!"

I jumped into the transporter.

....

~~~~TUDUNDUNDUUUUUN!!!~~~

_**World of Shinkoha, Siobhan, Thursday, September 23**__**rd **__**2130 CE, 10.00 AM**_

I fell on my butt when leaving the transporter.

"Owch, that hurts"

I looked around. It seems that I was nearby a town. I read the sign above the gates. It said "Welcome to Siobhan"

"S...Siobhan? But, it looks WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY different than before"

I remembered that I had travelled back in time. I decided to go explore and find Fyrol. It didn't take me long to find him. He was standing in front of a house. He looked really surprised.

"F..Fyrol? What's the matter?" I asked.

Fyrol turned and looked at me. He sighed and pointed at the mailbox. It said Tokugawa.

"This is my house, at least, I think it is. It looks a lot more different than back home." He said.

"This is weird...." I said.

Fyrol looked at the next house.

"Hey, could it be that this is your house, I mean, we do live next to each other."

I looked at the house. It looked like my house, but with some differences. On the mailbox it read Sanada.

"It must be, seeing that Ishida and Sanada were best friends. Well, anyways, let's go explore and find out what time we are in" I said to Fyrol.

Fyrol nodded. We went exploring together. We recognised some places and when we arrived at where Sanada Headquarters should have been, we saw something different. The building that was before us looked like a school. In fact it read "Siobhan Military High School".

"N...No way!!!This is the legendary Siobhan Military High School that was destroyed in the 4th Great War?"

"R...Really? So that's how it looked like. But wasn't it destroyed like 100 years ago?" I asked.

"100 years to late if you ask me" a voice said.

Fyrol and me jumped in surprised and turned around. We recognised one of the prisoners.

"So, that bastard of T did send people after us. But I'm surprised you're just a bunch of kids" the prisoner said.

"Not just kids, the best warriors of the Sanada Headquarters." I said. I drew my weapons.

" I am Angerus Sanada, descendant of Yukimura Sanada"

"Fyrol Tokugawa, descendant of Mitsunari Tokugawa"

"Well, I'm Yamimoto Ishida, leader of the Destroyers"

"Well, our mission is to destroy you! Prepare to die!" Fyrol said. He rushed to Yamimoto and slashed with his sword. Yamimoto evaded his attack by jumping in the air.

"Ha is that all? In this world fighting with only your weapons isn't enough, you need more." Yamimoto said.

Suddenly he grow devil wings and started charging energy.

"This is something I learned while being in prison! Take this! Dark Annihilation!"

"N...No way! He is using magic? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed.

"Angerus! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rya Wolf! Eternal Water!"

Fyrol jumped in front of me and what I saw was amazing. A wolf appeared out of nowhere and protected me and Fyrol with Water.

"So, you can use summons even though it is forbidden by Siobhan Law?" Yamimoto said.

"You can use a summon? But Fyrol, you know can get banished from town if you break the law. Those things are extremely dangerous." I yelled.

"I know, but I couldn't find another way to save you."

Fyrol looked at me with tearing eyes. I could see he used all his energy to summon that creature. Yamimoto took this moment to attack Fyrol with all his might, piercing through his body.

"F...FYROL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yamimoto laughed evilly.

"This is what happens when you stand in my way! Now it's your turn! Dark Wrath!HA!"

A huge beam came towards me. I screamed. I knew then my end will come.

"I'm sorry, master, I couldn't save our world...."

Suddenly, a huge light started shining. I looked at where it was coming from and saw three people in front of me.

"Wh...What?" Yamimoto said startled.

"How dare you attack someone like that, you will pay for that! Angelus! Heaven's Tornado!" a boy said.

I started disappearing and the field changed into a beautiful paradise. Then, a 10-winged angel appeared. He approached Yamimoto and after getting close enough, he started turning around, making a huge tornado. He then shot the tornado towards Yamimoto and he was engulfed in it. Yamimoto flew around in the tornado and screamed in pain. The tornado took him into the sky and then the surroundings went back to normal and I reappeared. Yamimoto fell out of the sky .

"Aaaargh! Strong! Hmmm, you win...for now... I'll be back...and I'll take that boy with me." Yamimoto said. He grabbed Fyrol's unconscious body and then he disappeared.

"No! Fyrol! You bastard! Give him back! Gi...ve....him....ba...ck"

I felt really dizzy and after a while, everything started to go black. I could hear the three people yelling at me, but soon I fell unconscious.


End file.
